Fate
by Little Hope 22
Summary: Just about a cruel fate which can not be push away,,-kyuhyun-,,


FATE

"Sometimes, life is not like a happy ending fairy tale. But, every people always want a happy ending for their story. Loving someone never called a fault because a feeling is not a thing we can handle. Love is something called fate"

A boy walks at a path. It is dark and cold. But he doesn't feel it. He is clutching a tiny book. An obscure memory comes to his mind. He moves unconsciously towards a cemetery. There, someone who loved him has been sleep and will never wake up.

Kyuhyun was a handsome and smart boy, he was also a troublemaker. He must be had a bad opinion about his attitude, but for some reason every people instead to love was so popular, who didn't know him. No one could be compared to him, except a girl. There was a girl who was so popular like Kyuhyun. Everyone always regarded her as a goddess. She was so beautiful and smart. Maybe she could be included to a perfect creature from the god. Kyuhyun and this girl were so closed. They couldn't be separated again. Where is Kyuhyun, there is this girl. The one who can control Kyuhyun's emotion was this girl. As reciprocal relationship, the girl leaned on just to him.

When they were child, they had a promise to always together even though they died. There was such a kind of great wall that covered them from other people. The wall was invisible. There was a kind of strange relationship between them. That is love. What a pity! They didn't realize their feeling. They didn't realize that their feeling grew deeply in some years. The feeling flew naturally infiltrated their heart.

Their feeling became even more tighten. One day, their parents wanted to arrange an engagement for Kyuhyun even though Kyuhyun still young. Kyuhyun tried to refuse it, but he couldn't. In front of their parents the girl could acted happy for that decision, but Kyuhyun looked something different. The girl's eyes were glistening with tears while she smiled.

On the day of the engagement, the girl looked so strange. She was happier than the couple of engagement. Contrary to the girl, Kyuhyun looked hopeless and absolutely quiet. Unusually, the almost perfect couple did many wrong tasks all along day. The moment of exchanged ring come. Once again, the girl's eyes were glistening with tears; some scenes were come to her mind. 'Can you just looking at me?' The girl remembered it. When Kyuhyun expressed his love to her and she had refused it. 'Even though we falling in love each other, you should know that we can't. It shouldn't be like this.' Her tears had fallen down. A ring had been fastening on Kyuhyun's finger. "Congratulations, hope you both will have happily life ever and after" She said it with happy face contrary with her tears heart.

"Why do you let the engagement?"

"…" the girl just smile without gave any responses. She swayed the swing slowly.

"Say something! Don't be silent!"

"What should I say? Oh yeah, congratulations! "

"Can us go far away and lived together without any problems"

"Nope"

"Why? We can get married without any permission from daddy and mom,"

"Don't be like this; you must have a happy ending life. You're life must go on"

The girl's hair blew by wind. Her smile was calm but couldn't be determine. Kyuhyun tried to find any sign about what her felt, but it seemed difficult.

"Why?"

"Why about what?"

"You love me right?"

The girl smiled without seeing Kyuhyun's eyes. She was hiding a secret. "Let us take our own path. The fact has told us that we have different path. Pass it with smile Kyuhyun, goodbye." After that, she walked away without looked at her back. Kyuhyun still stands up near the swing. He couldn't believe what he had heard and seen. How could be like this. What the girl's had said before made Kyuhyun changed. He became uncontrolled and often angry without any good reason.

However, fate is a cruel fact sometimes.

One day, "Kyuhyun, I'm so thankful birth by mom and meet you. I'm so thankful for our time. I hope if I reincarnate, I can meet you and we can together ever after not as your sister, but as your love…Kyuhyun if I want to go, can you let me go?" Kyuhyun astonished. "Where will you go?" the girl just smiled. "I don't know, I just feel I have to leave you a moment again" Not long after that, something were happened. The girl became a victim of hit and run by a car. The last thing that the girl gave to Kyuhyun was smile. In the critic condition she can smile beautifully. "You may not smile like that, don't smile like that!" Kyuhyun hated her smile at that time because he knew that it means the girl wanted to say goodbye to him.


End file.
